


Two Roads

by Stareena



Series: 100 Days of Sabriel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring John Winchester, John Winchester in retro, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Protective Gabriel, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy morning provides insight into Sam's relationship with his father and with Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Roads

" _Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,_

_And sorry I could not travel both,_

_And be one traveler, long I stood_

_And looked down one as far as I could_

_To where it bent in the undergrowth_ ;"

Glancing over, tawny eyes looked back up at him as Sam Winchester read his favorite poem to his lover. Sprawled across his lap, the Archangel Gabriel was soaking up the affection and attention much like a cat would soak up sunlight. Stroking Gabriel's hair, Sam continued on.

" _Then took the other, as just as fair,_

_And having perhaps the better claim,_

_Because it was grassy and wanted wear;_

_Though as for that the passing there_

_Had worn them really about the same_ ,"

"You have the strangest pillow talk moose." Gabriel smiled. Sam responded by bitch face. Outside the storm raged on, rattling the windows and causing a slight whistle in their bedroom. Sam shivered slightly as he was sitting up in their bed, bare to his waist. Reaching the end of the bed, Gabriel produced a long sleeve shirt of Sam's, discarded from the night before. Rolling his eyes as he took the shirt, he was secretly grateful as he was colder than he cared to admit to on this Tuesday morning.  

" _And both that morning equally lay,_

_In leaves no step had trodden black._

_Oh, I kept the first for another day!_

_Yet knowing how way leads on to way,_

_I doubted if I should ever come back._

_I shall be telling this with a sigh_

_Somewhere ages and ages hence:_

_Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—_

_I took the one less traveled by,_

_And that has made all the difference._ "

Closing the book Sam sat back and smiled to himself.

"I know that look. Spill it lover, I want to take the trip down memory lane with you." Gabriel readjusted himself to sit up. Sam chuckled.

"My Dad, wasn't a very... ah... giving... emotional guy," Sam looked down at the book in his lap, "But there was one night when Dean was out hustling pool and I was doing homework and Dad was between hunting trips and for a moment it almost felt like a normal family," He looked up at the angel, "I remember being frustrated trying to make sense of a poem I had picked at random to dissect for my English class. It was making no sense, Hell I couldn't tell you what it was now. But Dad came over and asked me about it. It felt like it was the first time... ever, we talked about something that wasn't Yellow Eyes, or hunting or shooting... it was..." Sam cleared his throat. "Anyway, he told me about this poem. Said that it was one that he liked. Said that as a hunter, he could identify with the poem, looking around, using the signs to track his prey, noticing that there were footsteps in the grass, that he's looking around, checking for signs of life, and knowing that I will most likely never come by here again, I can appreciate its beauty while doing what I need to do. But he said as a man, he could recognize the significance that moment in his life was. There was no major decision to be made, no one waiting on him, no life or death moments but to the person speaking, to the narrator, that moment made every difference in the world." Sam took a deep breath, his fingernail absently picking at the book cover of the dingy poetry book.

"Then what?" Gabriel asked, now sitting on his elbow, eyebrows raised. Sam looked up at him.

"I wrote up my paper on 'The Road Not Taken' by Robert Frost, talked about the physical and the emotional aspects of the poem but how it mattered more to me because it gave me the opportunity to have a conversation with my father." Sam looked down, "I got a D on the paper. I was told that I must have gotten help from someone and the parts that I didn't get help on sounded like a young kid trying hard to gain the approval of his Dad."

Gabriel grew very quiet.  

"The teacher was right but I was sincere. Still it hurt. A lot. I had a real conversation with my father about something other than the family business and without Dean around and I felt like when I proudly told someone else about it they stomped on it. They didn't realize how important it was to me."

A hand rested on Sam's, stilling the scraping nail. Looking up he met Gabriel's eyes.

"I could smite the S.O.B. if it would make you feel better." Gabriel said with all seriousness. And Sam knew it was up to him how serious Gabriel would take it. Chuckling and shaking his head, Sam instead pulled the shorter angel towards him, kissing his forehead and wrapping his arms around him. Sighing in contentment at the smaller man's warmth.

"Nah, he has to live with himself. That's payback enough." Sam sighed while Gabriel chuckled. Outside the rain continued to pour down from the grey skies.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me writing prompts or follow me on: tumblr.stareena.com


End file.
